In a typical wireless communications network, for example, a Long Term Evolution (Long Term Evolution, “LTE” for short) network, uplink data transmission is based on scheduling/grant (Scheduling/Grant) mechanism. In the mechanism, user equipment (user equipment, “UE” for short) first sends an uplink scheduling request to a base station. After receiving the scheduling request, the base station sends an uplink grant to the UE, to notify the UE the allocated resource for uplink transmission. Accordingly, the UE transmits data on the allocated resource for uplink transmission.
For a new requirement such as supporting massive access of users, a grant-free (Grant Free) transmission mode is used in a next-generation communications network. Currently there is no appropriate solution for how these terminal devices perform data transmission when the terminal devices move in the network.
It should be noted that, the background descriptions merely help readers further understand this patent application, and constitute no limitation on a usage scope of this patent application. The usage scope of this patent application is not necessarily limited to only a scenario in which a terminal device uses grant-free for transmission when moves in the network.